Horatio's Family
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Horatio believes in family, even more now that he has one. Just a little fluff because I think it's cute.


**A/N: **Because the bunny demanded it. A short little peice about if Suzie and Horatio got together. Don't ask me where it came from. I think that someone fed Sasha some drugged chocolate. Reviews are love. Also takes place in some vague area around like season 5. No real spoilers though.

**Disclaimer:** I still sadly don't own them. But then you wouldn't really want me to.

* * *

Horatio shook his head looking at the crime scene. The little girl in front of him couldn't be more than 5 years old. Alexx looked up at him. "She's just a baby, Horatio," she said, "Who would do this?"

"A monster, Alexx and we're going to find them," he told her. He looked down at the girl again and shook his head. There were signs of abuse all over her. This poor girl had no one to speak and she had died because of it. Now they would speak for her.

He was back at the lab helping go through evidence when his phone beeped with a text message. He opened it and a smile crossed his face. IT was just what he needed to brighten up his day. 'Just a reminder so you know I love you,' it said. Horatio sent one back with his own love. He couldn't wait until the end of the day to go home to his family. "Mr. Wolfe," he said, "Do you have those results?"

"Right here H," Ryan told him handing over the paper, "Looks like the father really did do it."

"Then let's get him in here, Mr. Wolfe."

"Right." As Ryan moved off Horatio looked at the text message again. He smiled as he read it again.

"I'll be home soon," he whispered to no one in particular.

With the break through that Ryan had provided the case was solved relatively quickly and Horatio soon found himself parked inside his Hummer looking at his beach front home. With a smile he got out and headed inside. As he opened the door the sound of childish giggling met his ears and his smile got even wider. He was so lucky to have such a loving family.

He found his wife and daughter in the kitchen making brownies. When his daughter noticed him in the doorway she ran to him with a squeal. "Daddy, you're home," she cried joyfully. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

Horatio bent down and picked her up. "Hello, Madison," he said softly, "Did you miss me?"

"Lots Daddy. We had so much fun in school today, we got a new class pet."

"And what is your new class pet?"

"A rabbit!"

"Well that is wonderful. Why don't' you go wash up for dinner while your mother and I talk?"

With another giggle, Madison ran off to get ready. Horatio looked over at Suzie who was busy cleaning up the mess from the brownies. After Ray and his family had left and gone to Brazil, Horatio was hurt. But then Suzie had come to him with a problem about Madison and he realized he wasn't the only one heart broken. He had started spending more time with Suzie and her daughter and somewhere along the way trust and friendship had turned into love. The two had been married for a year now and Horatio could never remember being so happy. It was his greatest wish to be a father and now he was truly getting that chance. Not only with his angel Madison but with the child that Suzie was currently carrying. She looked up at him with that shy look that had made his heart first go out to her. "How was your day?" he asked quietly.

"It was alright," she answered just as quietly, "Pretty long. Yours?"

"We had a child abuse case," he told her.

Her smile fell and she came around the counter to embrace him. "I know how those hurt," she said to him, "I'm so sorry. Did you get them?"

"We did. But not before the girl died."

"Poor Horatio."

Horatio held her tight and breathed in her scent. "It's alright now," he assured her. His hands moved to her gently rounded stomach and he swore that this child would be loved. Suzie looked up at him with a brilliant smile. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Before they could go any further Madison came down the stair and they sat down to a real family dinner. She chatted the entire time about her wonderful day at school and how much she had missed her daddy while he was away. Horatio simply talked of what a good job his team had done, sparing them both the details of the case.

After they were done Madison was allowed an hour of TV before bed time. She begged for Horatio to tell her a bed time story and he could never refuse her big blue eyes. She truly had him wrapped around her little finger. As he kissed Madison goodnight, he thought how lonely his life could have been if he hadn't found this little angel and her mother.

That night while his wife slept on Horatio thought about the case they'd had. It was such a shame that some parents couldn't realize what gifts their children were. He looked over at Suzie soundly sleeping with her stomach making the covers rise. She had also known abuse in her life, but Horatio had put a stop to that. He was glad he'd gotten the chance to know her. The two of them together would make the world a little better if only for their children.


End file.
